


youth

by crashstiel



Category: Breaking Bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crashstiel/pseuds/crashstiel
Summary: Sometimes when the moon is spilling light into his room, he even smiles. A small tug of his lips that's barely noticeable, but that's all he can do.





	youth

The facade that Jesse is still young creeps up on him when he sleeps. 

It smoothes the worry lines, and barely fading scars left from Jack Welker. Making his skin look almost as smooth as running water. 

It manages to ease the tension he holds in his shoulder blades, slouching them slightly. The burning pain that circled his ribs like ribbon is no longer there. It seems like it's the closest Jesse has come to peace in a long time.

It doesn't stop his fitful sleep, though. Nothing can put a dam on the flood of memories he has. There are nightmares that make him numb, and have cold, shaking fingertips. The uneasy feeling in his stomach stays, the feeling of an unbalanced piece of debris teetering on submerging him into the deep, endless water below. It makes him sick. Jesse never liked the water.

Youth is such a distant prospect to him. Untouchable, impossible, inane. He will never feel it again. Not in his hands, his head, his heart. The world's very own punishment for the pain he's caused. His own personal vendetta with the universe. 

He accepts it, though, he believes in fate. His story has been told. He just asks that his happiness, his youth go to someone more worthy.

He hopes with all his heart that it's Brock Cantillo.

**Author's Note:**

> (because post felina jesse had too big of a heart)
> 
> god, i miss him


End file.
